Moonlit ice
by Elle cullen
Summary: summer rohr is a witch a direct harman descendant pheonix layton is a vampire a direct redfern both forced to change last names after phrophecies made after their births both think the other is human now summer is dying but will pheonix save her?
1. Chapter 1

summer

I hated the hospital. I hated the overly cheery nurses. I hated the brightly painted walls. I hated the depressing pictures drawn by the terminally ill children. I hated the itchy beds and the screaming children in the children's ward. I hated it all.

But there was one thing I detested above all things, the fact that they never had any good news; well not for me anyway. They told me that without the treatment I would die. However the bite of a vampire did more than save me, it gave me everything I had ever wanted.

**What do you think? this is just a kinda teaser before the main story, this is written from the main character summers point of view, the point of view will switch between her and her best friend phoenix. please review xx**

**i do not own the nightworld series **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one.

Summer POV

I sat in Dr Layton's clinical, uncluttered office, staring at the newly painted ceiling. I had just got back after two solid hours of medical examinations. I felt like a pincushion, my arms were numb and I had a killer headache, an after effect I often got from the x-rays. Dr Layton cleared his throat and my eyes snapped back to him.

Despite the fact that I hated the hospital there were a few things I rather liked. One was Dr Layton. My doctor and surgeon for the last 10 years. Not only was he the nicest and best doctor in the hospital but he was also absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He had ebony black hair, and piercing blue eyes, and although I knew he was in his thirties there was no way he looked it. He made the hospital bearable for not only me but for my mother to.

I knew it was bad news; his lips were pulled down into the slight frown that he always wore when he had bad news for me. "It's back Summer, and its spread I am so sorry" Dr Layton confirmed my suspicions.

"Don't worry honey we will get you the treatment, what ever it costs, we've beat it before, we can beat it again" my mother encouraged. I grimaced. The treatment was dire, I had only been back in hospital for one day and I already felt like physically and mental bruised. I ached from the constant blood tests, and I was beginning to feel sick from all the water they had forced my to drink. I clutched my pounding head.

"What are the chances of me beating it this time?" I asked. Doctor Layton sighed, "There is a very small chance the treatment will work this time, and an even smaller chance that it will stay away."

"How much is a very small chance?" I asked.

"Less than 3% chance that it will work and less than 1% chance that it will stay away, since your last test the cancer has rapidly spread through out your entire body, even if the treatment works it will only prolong your life, it cant heal you" he explained, my mother held her head in her hands.

" Now we can start the treatment next week and then…" I quickly cut in, "I'm not having the treatment, I don't want it." I stated defiantly, both Dr Layton and my mother both stared at me aghast.

"Summer what are you saying?" my mother asked, begging to shake, great she was going into shock. Again. "Mum I told you that if there was a less than 10% chance of the treatment working then I wasn't having it. I don't want the treatment." I spoke calmly; my mother shot her hand into her handbag, no doubt to clutch her calming beads. Sure enough within a few seconds the shaking stopped and the tears that had been building up in her eyes disappeared. "How long would she have left if she decided against the treatment?" my mother asked.

Dr Layton took his time to reply, he had a painful look on his face that I couldn't read. I wished I could read his mind, I couldn't read any of the Layton's and it drove me insane. Finally he answered her question "as I told you the cancer has spread through most of her body, and its still spreading fast. She probably has a month until the cancer starts to effect her and after she becomes bed ridden she will probably have two weeks left. My estimation is about two months without treatment". I could tell that he was trying to change my mind.

"Looks like I'll have time to set my affairs in order" I said.  
"and if she has the treatment" my mother asked, ignoring me. Dr Layton consulted his notes, "realistically the treatment will only prolong her life, I would estimate for another couple of months"

"Well this is a big decision to make so feel free to come by my house and inform me, we could have you being treated the next day." As Dr Layton finished the phone began to ring. "Excuse me" he apologised, before answering the phone. After a few seconds he uttered, "okay thank you Julia" then he hung up. I looked at him questioningly. "Phoenix is here"

My heart involuntarily skipped a beat. Phoenix Layton my best friend. The only person I trusted completely, there was only one problem I was head over heels in love with him. It was my deepest darkest secret. No one could ever find out. I was a witch, not part witch, a pure witch, a direct Harman descendant, and he was a human, practically vermin to the night world, to which I belonged. My real name was Summer Harman, the granddaughter of Grandma Harman; all of my ancestors had been pure witches all the way back to Hellewise herself.

My family had been forced to move New York, a year after I was born, not that I really minded moving to New York, it was everything I loved, here I was known as Summer Rohr, practically famous. Moving to New York had meant I had met Phoenix and I would of given up my last name for him any day without a second thought. We had moved because of a prophecy made about my birth.

_Power beyond explanation will separate her from the rest._

_But she will be tested more than any one else, but she must keep her secret to be saved, for only he can decide if he can accept his destiny and save her despite his races prejudices. To join eternally with the soul of the vampire whose blood runs pure and whose power will be strongest. And after tainting her own blood with his she will see him through new eyes._

_Golden amber eyes will stare straight into the depths of her soul. A moment will be granted for her to take in his beautiful stature, and the aura she has never gazed upon before. Then he will hold out his hand. A touch lighter than air, nothing but pure bliss lies beyond it. A touch to take away the darkness, her pain, her anger. His hand will take hers. Silent lighting will strike around them; nothing will matter anymore as she is pulled to him, his love, his utter bliss._

_Once together they can be introduced into the world of night for whom they truly are for on one can touch her while her soul is for him to hold._

_She will belong to him._

_Together to aid the darkness or to help destroy it._

_For without her the four are powerless,_

_But she cannot live without him._

This was the prophecy made by one of the old witches, it basically meant that I had to keep this secret to be saved by someone whose destiny it was to save me, and he was going to change me or perform a blood ceremony with me, he would become my soul mate and together we would either help the apocalypse or stop it from happening for without me and him the powers were useless.

So there were a lot of people after me, the bad guys wanted either to capture me and convince me to join his side or to kill me, the good guys kind of wanted to do the same, if I wouldn't join there cause then they wanted me to die. I was known in the witch world but not well I only ever revealed my true power to my mother and father. No names were mentioned in the prophecy so no one knew it was me, my parents were the only ones that knew because the old witch had been visiting when she had made the prophecy about me, all they knew is that I was a direct Harman descendant whose blood was completely pure, I had been tested but I had been brought up not to reveal my power to anyone. So we had moved and we pretended to be humans, I dated boys but never Phoenix, I couldn't risk falling further in love with him, or worse him falling in love with me. I practised both circle twilight and circle midnight magic which meant I needed human blood and hair often. The boys I used wouldn't remember a thing.

And anyway Phoenix was a bit of a player, not in the sense that he treated girls badly but in the sense that he had a new girlfriend every couple of months. Currently he was dating a new girl called Nikki. She was four foot nothing, with peroxide blonde hair, fake tanned skin and always wore about 4inches of make up. I hated her with a passion. She hated me too because Phoenix and I were practically inseparable. She was the one who had sat me up with Ryan my current victim, he was sweet but I didn't love him. Of course once she had set me up with Ryan she forced us to double date, I hated the double dates. I would have to watch her be all over Phoenix all night. But she was what he wanted so therefore I put up with her.

Everyone wanted Phoenix, he had his mothers tanned skin but other than that everything came from his father, his immaculately styled yet floppy black hair, his beautiful blue eyes and his perfect features. His perfection didn't stop there his body was slim and toned, with an amazing six pack, his pelvic muscles were toned into a v. In a word he was perfect.

"I think we are just about done her, oh wait actually" he continued, I tapped my foot impatiently, I needed to go see Phoenix, "there will come a time where you will become bed ridden, and because I know you, I know you'll want to be at home, so if you want we can arrange for a nurse to come and stay with you" he finished, I scowled my house was full of witches as it was we had to hide from everyone during the day. "Thanks but I don't think that will be necessary" my mother cut in.

"Can I go now I really need to speak with Phoenix?" I asked impatiently. "Yes Summer you can go however Mrs. Rohr I need to speak with you alone" as I left the room I scowled again, I knew how much my mother wanted her own name back and so did I.

I walked into the corridor and as I did a boy stood up further down. It was Phoenix. He didn't look like himself, his face was pale, his usually perfect styled hair was all over the place from where he had run his fingers through it so many times; a habit he had picked up over the years when he was nervous. He had on the same light blue hoodie on that I had brought him last Christmas. Last Christmas seemed so far away. I doubted I would even last the 3 months to Christmas this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Phoenix POV

I ran my hands through my hair, waiting for her. But that wasn't anything out of the ordinary; I spent half my life waiting for this girl. Not that I minded, I would do anything for her. I loved her and that could get us both killed. I was a vampire and she was human, and by loving her I was breaking the laws of night world. Night world had only two laws never let the humans find out about the night world, and never fall in love with one of them. The penalty for breaking either of these laws was death.

I was powerful, a lot more powerful than my parents, I was a pure Redfern, and my father was descended from Lily, Hunter Redfern's favourite daughter. She was evil, she had fallen deeply in love with another lamia boy but the humans had killed him, she had been left with their children, who she had sent away to relatives to keep them safe, it had changed her completely, changing her from a kind spirited women to a bitter women, who was angry at humans for taking away her lover. She was nice enough to me and my family but to humans and those that opposed her she was a cold hearted bitch. My whole family had been forced to change their last names and move after a prophecy about me had been made after my birth.

'_Power beyond explanation will separate him from the rest, _

_Will he sacrifice his life and put aside his races prejudices to save her? _

_To join eternally with the soul of the witch whose blood runs pure and whose power will be strongest. And after tainting his blood with hers he will see her for what she truly is. _

_Shining violet eyes will stare straight into the depths of his soul. A moment will be granted for him to take in her beautiful stature, and the aura he has never gazed upon before. Then she will hold out her hand. A touch lighter than air, nothing but pure bliss lies beyond it. A touch to take away the darkness, his pain, his anger. Her hand will take his. Silent lighting will strike around them; nothing will matter anymore as he is pulled to her, her love, her utter bliss._

_Once together they can be introduced into the world of night for who they truly are for on one can touch him while his soul is for her alone to hold. _

_He will belong to her. _

_Together to aid the darkness or to help destroy it. _

_For without him the four are powerless,_

_But he cannot live without her. _

Basically I was supposed; to be the most powerful vampire in existence, rise above my races prejudices against another race I guessed, save a girl and then exchange blood with the most powerful witch in the world and become her soul mate. And if that wasn't enough I was supposed to go with her and either aid the destruction of the world or help prevent it. Confusing or what? I knew this witch had violet eyes meaning that she was a Harman witch. But that was my only clue. The witches and the vampires were on the hunt for both me, the witch and this girl I had to save. I had never seen the prophecy made about the witch, the Harman's kept it under lock, key and charm. The prophecy was a pain in the ass, one of my powers meant I could change my appearance at will, had almost managed, after a lot of practising to change my fathers eyes to blue, to match my own. the main problem was, I didn't want this witch, I wanted Summer more then anything.

I dated other girls but I only wanted her. I mean Nikki was a nice girl but she was too fake for me, I only dated girls for blood, they came to mine every night and I drank from them, not that they remembered this. Summer dated to, her newest guy was called Ryan, he didn't love her, to him she was just a pretty girl on his arm, I could read all of his thoughts they were always about her, and they weren't ever PG13. Ryan was alright looking I suppose, he was muscled, about 6ft tall and had blond spiked hair. But not the guy for her, but then again I didn't think any guy would ever be right for her but me.

The door opened and she walked out, I stood up and as per usual was blown away by her beauty. Her chocolate brown hair flowed down to her waist in spiral loose curls. Her green eyes sparkled in her heart shaped face, out lined by long dark lashes and her usual eyeliner; her lips were as always scarlet. Her face was paler than usual; there was no blush to her cheeks. Her figure was the same though, she was statuesque, the envy of all the girls at school, she was naturally curvy, she wasn't one of those girls that went straight up and down. However she was slim and there was not an ounce of fat somewhere where is shouldn't be. In a word she was perfection.

All the girls at school tried to copy her, her style, her figure, even her hair but none of them ever succeeded. In fact none of them ever even came close. I loved the fact that she never left house without looking like a super model, she just had such a good sense of style, however she looked like a super model in a pair of jogger and one of my t-shirts.

Today was the 1st of November and yet she was wearing a black rara skirt, a black boyfriend blazer, a tight green strap top, thick black tights and her lucky black Louboutins I had brought her for Christmas last year. I know I sounded gay knowing everything about fashion but this was New York, where we only wore designer clothes no matter the price, plus Summer lived, breathed and dreamed in fashion labels, and she dragged me to every fashion show she went to. I would moan until she begged me to go and promised it would be the last show ever, but secretly I didn't mind, I loved spending time with her, I would go anywhere with her. Man I was whipped.

She smiled at me stunning me. I smiled back like a fool, she began to walk towards me but I needed her in my arms now, I needed to know she was safe. As I began to run so did she, it always fascinated me how she could run in 3 inch heels. As I caught her I lifted her off the floor and into my arms. Her feet dangled about an inch off the floor, I could hold her there for hours thanks to my vampire strength.

I buried my head into the nape of her neck breathing in her scent, a mixture of her sweet perfume, her shampoo, and her own natural scent. I breathed out a sight of relief; nothing mattered except that she was safe in my arms. Everything was alright, I felt safe. When she was in my arms I realised that I could never stop loving her, it was easier to convince myself that I could when she wasn't with me. I could never be with her, I hated that fact but her safety came first, she came first and if to keep her safe I had to keep that a secret I would.

"So what's the verdict then?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm, she didn't answer instead she kept her eyes focused on the floor. I cupped her face tenderly and tilted her face upwards. Tears rolled from her eyes. I carefully wiped them away. "Its back." My heart sank as she spoke the words. I could feel tears pooling in my own eyes. "When do you start the treatment?" I could hear my voice shaking as I spoke. "There is a very small chance of the treatment working, so I am not having it" she spoke in the quiet voice she always did when she knew that what she was saying would upset me. It was almost inaudible and it took me a while to process what she had said.

"Your not having the treatment?" I asked her just to check, I was in shock. I let go of her. "No" she answered quietly, stepping back slightly. "ARE YOU INSANE!" I shouted at her, she cringed, "YOUR NOT BEING SERIOUS ARE YOU?" at this point her courage kicked in; she rarely took any shit from me, she just didn't put up with it, and she shouted back at me. "YES I AM BEING SERIOUS! THE TREATMENT CAN'T HEAL ME, NOTHING CAN! IT MIGHT GIVE ME ANOTHER MONTH TWO AT THE MOST _IF_ IT WORKS!" and although I knew I should have walked away, calmed down and apologised but just the thought of losing her fuelled my anger and despair, "YOUR SO SELFISH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I regretted it the instant I had said it, she didn't even dignify me with a response, she simply turned round and walked off to the girls toilets slamming the door open.

I turned round and punched the wall behind me cracking the plaster. "Shit" I muttered leaning my forehead against the cool wall behind me. I stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. The noise of a door opening disturbed me, I looked up to see Opal, Summer's mother leaving my fathers office. Summer was the spitting image of her mother, with a couple of her fathers features added in. Opal had the same curly hair and almond shaped green eyes, except her hair was black instead of Summer's chocolate brown. Her facial features were practically identical, both had the high defined cheek bones and the pale creamy skin, with a slight blush on either cheek. But it was more than that, both had the perfect figure, they were the same height, and both had real curves. Neither of them had an inch of fat where it wasn't supposed to be. They were slim, and toned, yet had curves in all the right places. Summer's mother was well known by the boys at school Summer hated it.

Opal walked the same way as her daughter, with power radiating from her, like nothing could touch her. It was uncommon for humans, only night world citizens walked that way, but it wasn't unheard of. But then again it was the same with all of the Rohr's. They all radiated power and if I concentrated hard enough I could get a flicker of there aura's, but not enough to understand them, they changed too often. The whole Rohr family was seriously mysterious.

"Phoenix?" Opal asked me breaking my train of thought, I smiled at her. "Yes Opal?" Opal insisted that I called her and her husband, Artemis, by their first names. "Where's Summer?"

"She's in the bathroom, she wont be long" I answered.

"Would you mind bringing her home, I know she wanted to spend some time with you today".

"Sure" I said smiling again.

"Thank you, she picked a good one when she found you" She smiled at me again, and with that she carried off down the corridor leaving me confused


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Phoenix POV

I burst into my fathers office, "how could you let her turn down the treatment?" I shouted at him. Quickly he got up and shut the door, locking it behind him, he sat down on his desk, and clasped his hands together, "what was I supposed to do Phoenix, drug her and start the treatment" he asked calmly not raising his voice in the slightest. I took a breath trying to calm myself, before speaking "yes if it would have saved her, you should have done anything and everything to save her, its your job!" my voice was steadily rising in volume once again. My father looked at me, "her cancer is terminal, there is nothing I could do, chemo would possibly extend her life by a month, two at the maximum, surgery well there is no point the cancer is too widely spread she would need an entire new organ system the only thing not affected is her heart at the moment"

"why didn't you pick up on it sooner, you obviously weren't checking her regularly enough, this is all your fault!"

"her cancer is like nothing I have ever seen, she hasn't had cancer since she was twelve, she had the five year all clear six months ago, this was just a routine check up, in six months the cancer has spread all the way round her body, going from no cancer cells to having so many that she is damn lucky to be alive right now, its unheard of, its impossible, I have checked and rechecked my notes all day this shouldn't have happened, I cant work it out!" he looked defeated, even though we weren't supposed to get close to humans I knew my father had a soft spot for Summer, he had been treating her for ten years now. "But Summer's strong, you know she's different" Summer had been terrified of chemo, I had sat with her and held her hand, she cried for hours that she was going to lose her hair, but she never did. it was rare. Seriously rare to not lose your hair. But she didn't. "I know but she's not strong enough to beat this no one is, the treatment cant cure her, nothing can" my father was losing it now.

"there is one thing that can save her" I almost whispered. My father looked at me aghast. "no Pheonix you cant, we cant"

"why not, father I cant lose her I cant"

"I get Phoenix, she's your friend but you cant it goes against all the rules"

" I don't care, I love her" I instantly covered my mouth trying to take the words back. But then my father said the words I never expected to hear. "I know you do, you've been in love with her for a while now, and if she wasn't already dying a would have to say something to the council. But it doesn't change anything, I'm sorry son" tears were pouring from my eyes now. "its not fair, I cant tell her I love her I cant save her, I cant be with her and now she's going to die. Whats the point of being immortal if you cant have the people you love in your life?" I turned and punched the wall behind me, cutting my hand in the process, I watched as it scabbed over and healed. "I know you love her now but I promise you you'll get over her, you know the prophecy you'll meet your soul mate"

"I don't care about the god damn prophecy!" I shouted at him. I took a deep breath. "I have to go." I said and I walked to the door and opened it, my father grabbed my arm, "you cannot tell her, you cannot change her" I shrugged him off and left slamming the door behind me.

…

I slipped into the girls bathroom unnoticed, luckily for me it was nine oclock in the morning and normal appointments didn't start till ten, as per usual Summer was an exception. As I expected only one cubicle was occupied, stifled sobs were coming from it. I internally kicked myself for making her cry. I slid down beside the door and literally felt her flinch away from my presence. "Summer, I'm so sorry".  
"you're an actual dick Phoenix Layton, who do you think you are, who the hell gives you the right to speak to me like that. I just tell you I have a couple of months to live and you tell me I am selfish fucking hell!" I heard her punch the door. "Summer open the door, please"  
"why should I why should I even speak to you after what you said to me, your such a god damn prick!"

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, "because I cant talk to you like this, I didn't mean any of what I said, I just.. I cant lose you I am so scared" my voice broke half way through the sentence. The door opened, her eyes were rimmed with red and black tears were running down her face, without waiting for her reply I reached out and pulled her into my arms, my tears fell freely into her dark hair. I held her tightly, trying to breath her in, as if I could hold her close enough she couldn't leave me.

I smelt blood, her blood and my fangs slid down into place, holding my breath I squeezed my eyes shut and forced them to retract. I reached for her left arm and pulled her sleeve back, she winced, her arm was red raw with four identical cuts running from her wrist to the crease of her elbow. "Shit Summer." The cuts were deep, blood was soaking into the tissue she had shoved inside her jacket, trust Summer to protect the Prada.

I slipped the jacket off her arm, and she slid her other arm around my shoulder, "Summer bloody hell, why?" I asked, she wouldn't meet my eyes, "I don't know, physical pain hurts less than emotional pain, I can cope with it."  
"did what I said make you do this" I nearly gagged when she didn't reply, "Summer, I didn't mean it, not for a second, I'm just so scared of losing you, I cant even bare to think about it"

"I cant talk about this anymore, I don't want my last months to be depressing, I want fun and laughter till the last second no more crying, I cant deal with anymore tears" she said, I couldn't find it in my heart to say no. "come on then, lets get your arm cleaned up" she tightened her good arm around me as I swept her up into my arms, I carried her over and put her on the side, "wait here I'm going to get a bandage and I'm going to clean that up" I walked back over and picked up her bag "and I don't care how gay I look walking down the corridor holding this, right now I don't trust you not to hurt yourself". She simply raised her eyebrows, and then a small smile graced her lips lighting her face.

I left quickly, she had lost a lot of blood. As I walked towards the supply cupboard I caught sight of my reflection in the hospital windows, god I did look gay. Self consciously I held the bag away from me. I reached the supply cupboard, and found it locked. I placed my hand against the lock and pushed. The wood splintered and the door swung open. I slipped in and closed the door behind me. I scanned the small room and found the bandages easily. The room was full of them. I shoved a couple into her bag and added some antibacterial wipes, gauze, tissue and a stitching kit. As I was placing them into her bag when her phone vibrated and pinged, I searched in her bag and after a moment pulled out her phone. I was simply curious about who it was and I wasn't going to read it but Summer had just gotten the new Iphone four and the message flashed up onto the screen automatically.

'_I cant wait to see you either its been too long! Reckless and exciting glad to hear you haven't changed, :L defiantly a trip to the club, I sure as hell need a few stiff drinks, an all nighter someone's frisky;) I'll bring the medicinals, I'll book us a room, I'm feeling Las Vegas, in the pyramid, or Caesars again, its up too you I miss you too sexy, don't forget I'm sorry I love you too;) xx' _I nearly crushed her phone. The message was from Ash, I had never met the guy, Summer was very reluctant to introduce us, all I knew was that whenever Ash came to town Summer's wild side came out, she'd take off and come back two days later hung over and full of exciting shameful stories, I had try to track them but Ash was slippery I had never managed it. God I sounded like a stalker but whenever Summer hung out with Ash bad things happened.

I angrily shoved the phone back into her bag and hurried back to Summer, she was still sat on the side, one leg was curled underneath the other, she had fixed her make up, and was currently inspecting her nails, while her other arm was held over the sink dripping blood into the sink. It took all my self-restraint not to let my fangs descend, Summers blood smelt like no other, it was sweeter than anyone's I had ever smelt. She clicked her fingers at me and I raised my eyes from her arm and met her gaze, "hey its not that bad is it?" she asked, glancing at her arm and then back at me, "err no, but lets get you cleaned up" I walked over to her, standing in front of her with one of her legs on either side, placing her bag next to her, I reached in and pulled out the wipes, the stitching kit and the bandages.

I took her wrist, and began to clear the blood away, the cut wasn't as deep as I had originally thought, although it was still bleeding a lot, she winced each time I touched her, and I winced each time she did. "hold your arm up" I commanded, I then reached down and unbuckled my belt, and Summer's eyes nearly burst out of her head. "Phoenix, what the hell are you doing?" I just laughed at her, I pulled off my belt and wrapped it tightly around her arm just above her elbow, cutting off her blood supply to her lower arm. Slowly the bleeding began to slow. Using the wipes again, I wiped the remaining blood from her arm and dried it using the tissue. I took out the stitching kit, threaded the needle and began to make the stitches. She winced a lot, in the five minutes that it took me to sew up her cut. I winced with her each time, horrified that I was hurting her.

She suddenly shifted and her thigh brushed mine, in the same second both of our heart rates shot up and I took a step back immediately. Summer blushed, her eyes glancing around at anything but me. "there you go all done" I said releasing her hand, frantically trying to fill the awkward silence. She hopped down off the side, her heels clacking on the hard floor. You always knew when Summer was coming with her harem of followers, that she and I nicknamed the clackers. She put on her blazer and with a flick of her hair, she was gone.

**okay so maybe i reread the story an re did the first three chapters :L hope you like the changes :L **


End file.
